Memorias de una Sangre Sucia
by BrookieLawliet
Summary: Momentos antes de abordar el tren que la llevaría lejos de Hogwarts para no regresar jamás, Lily Evans hizo un recuento de todos los momentos que había vivido entre los muros del imponente castillo. Sobre todo, aquellos en los que su sangre la ha marcado. Este fic participa en el reto temático de agosto "Hijos de muggles" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer:** Nada del Potterverso me pertence, pues todo es obra de la brillante Jotaká. Esta historia fue creada sin fines de lucro.

 _Este fic participa en el reto temático de agosto "Hijos de muggles"_ _del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

Momentos antes de abordar el tren que la llevaría lejos de Hogwarts para no regresar jamás, Lily Evans hizo un recuento de todos los momentos que había vivido entre los muros del imponente castillo, desde que había recibido su carta, su primer día allí, las personas que había conocido y las amistades que había perdido.. Suspiró.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a la ventana de su habitación en la Torre Gryffindor, inhaló cerrando los ojos y volvió a llenar su mente de recuerdos.

 _Una asustada niña pelirroja corría tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, "lo volví a hacer, lo volví a hacer" pensaba la pequeña quien llevaba corriendo sin rumbo ya varios minutos, finalmente se detuvo exhausta notando que había llegado a un parque cercano a su casa donde solía jugar con Petunia.  
_ _Se sentó en el columpio intentando calmar sus latidos y su respiración que se encontraban agitados a causa de su anterior carrera.  
_ _De las mejillas de la niña se escaparon unas lágrimas rebeldes.  
_ _-¿Estás bien?- una voz la hizo alzar la mirada.  
_ _-Si, no me pasa nada- se apresuró a responder mientras se quitaba las lágrimas del rostro.  
_ _-Uno no llora por nada. Por cierto, soy Severus- se presentó el niño con una tímida sonrisa que ella correspondió.  
_ _-Yo soy Lily-.  
_ _-Y dime, Lily, ¿por qué llorabas?- la sonrisa se borró del rostro de la pelirroja.  
_ _-No es nada importante, yo sólo estaba haciendo un experimento y…-  
_ _-Te salió mal- intentó adivinar el de cabellos oscuros.  
_ _-No, todo lo contrario. Es sólo que…- no pudo evitar bajar la mirada- nadie más en mi familia puede hacerlo-.  
_ _-¿Eso qué significa?- la miró con expectación- Lily, ¿qué es lo que tú puedes hacer que tu familia no?-.  
_ _-Magia- respondió la ojiverde en un susurro. Severus se sorprendió por el hecho de que ella supiera exactamente lo que era y que hubiese podido controlarla (lo suficiente como para "experimentar" con ella), a esa edad era muy difícil. No pudo evitar sentir una profunda afinidad hacia la niña.  
_ _-Tranquila, no te asustes- tomó una flor que había por allí y la escondió entre sus manos- mira, yo también puedo hacerlo…- y con esto, abrió las manos y varias mariposas salieron volando._

Una lágrima bajó por la mejilla de la chica que ahora se encontraba sentada en la cama con los ojos cerrados. _Severus_ , pensó. Habían sido tan buenos amigos. Desde aquel momento en que la había encontrado llorando había nacido un vínculo entre ellos. Aún recordaba cuando tiempo después de que su carta de Hogwarts llegara y los ataques de Petunia comenzaran, como él la había consolado diciéndole " _ella es ordinaria, tú eres especial_ ".  
Después, todo lo que había sucedido: la diferencia de casas, las constantes discusiones de él con los merodeadores -en especial con James y Sirius-, sus amistades en Slytherin, el rechazo de éstos hacía ella y la presión que ejercían sobre él, su interés por las artes oscuras -con los cuales ella no estaba nada de acuerdo-, su intención de unirse al Señor Tenebroso, vamos, en el fondo sabía que lo pensaba… esas pequeñas cosas que habían ido desgastando su amistad al pasar del tiempo.

Luego estaba su estatus de sangre. Ese había sido el detonante para terminar su amistad.  
Aún resonaban en su mente las palabras que él había pronunciado: _asquerosa sangre sucia_. Aquellas palabras que, aunque no lo demostró, la habían destrozado por completo. Lo esperó de todos, _menos de él_.

Su sangre, le había causado muchos problemas. Contantes ataques por parte de los Slytherins sobre todo. No dejaban de insultarla, humillarla, hacerla sentir mal, desestimarla con la bruja, llamándola incluso "indigna" de poseer magia, algún otro recordaba le había llamado "ladrona". Pero, ¿qué culpa tenía ella de tener magia?  
No era algo que ella hubiese pedido antes de nacer, era algo que venía con ella y que no podía sacarse de las venas, aunque se desangrara en le intento, seguiría siendo una bruja. Ella estaba muy orgullosa de ser hija de muggles, _de ser una sangre sucia_.

 _Lily Evans caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos, disfrutando de la brisa otoñal que, aunque la hacía congelarse hasta los huesos, le brindaba tanta frescura que la ayudaba a despejar su mente. Y es que traía tantas cosas dando vueltas por su cabeza, como los exámenes, los deberes, sus obligaciones como prefecta… Afortunadamente no jugaba Quidditch si no ya se hubiera vuelto loca si estuviera en el equipo.  
_ _Tan ocupada estaba en despejar su mente que sin darse cuenta tropezó con alguien.  
_ _-Disculpa, yo…-  
_ _-¡Fíjate por donde caminas, sangre sucia inútil- se había chocado nada más y nada menos que con Mulciber  
_ _-Ya te dije que lo siento- le respondió con voz firme.  
_ _-Una disculpa no sirve, pudiste provocar un accidente, y todo por andar soñando en tu asqueroso mundo de fantasía. Date cuenta, Evans, este no es lugar para ti-.  
_ _-Eso no es algo que tú puedas decidir- el fuego Gryffindor ardiendo dentro de ella- y lamento decepcionarte, pero tú y tu cerebro del tamaño de un maní no son mejores que yo. Te guste o no, soy una bruja-.  
_ _-Una ladrona, dirás- metió la lengua Avery- O qué, Evans, ¿me dirás que nunca has escuchado que los sangre sucias como tú no son más que ladrones de la magia de algún infortunado sangre pura?- hizo una pausa- y hazme el favor, nunca te atrevas a compararte con nosotros, eres una basura y no vales nada- le dijo haciendo una mueca de asco-.  
_ _-Tienes razón, compararme con ustedes sería insultarme a mí misma y no es algo que desee hacer- lo miró con sorna- al fin y al cabo, son ustedes los que no están a mi nivel-.  
_ _-Evidentemente, idiota, nosotros somos superiores a ti-.  
_ _-Yo no estoy muy segura de eso, apenas y sabes usar la varita para realizar un hechizo decente- dijo con cierto retintín.  
_ _Mulciber la miró con furia- te voy a enseñar, sangre sucia, la clase de hechizos avanzados que un sangre pura puede hacer y te aseguro que cuando termine contigo, no serás capaz ni de respirar sin sentir dolor- apuntó la varita hacia ella- Cru…-.  
_ _-Expelliarmus- lo atacó antes de que terminara de lanzar el hechizo- ¿ven? Les dije que no me llegan-.  
_ _-Di lo que quieras, Evans, pero en el fondo sabes que no eres digna de poseer magia y que no perteneces aquí pues sólo estorbas- le dijo Avery mientras ayudaba a Mulciber a ponerse de pie._

Esa había sido de las pocas veces, prácticamente inexistentes, que rompía alguna regla, pero había actuado en defensa propia. Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero estaba segura que la amenaza que Mulciber le había hecho no era en vano y que verdaderamente pensaba torturarla allí, justo a la mitad del pasillo y quizá después asesinarla. Ese par tenía una idea muy retorcida de lo que era diversión, no se le olvidaba aquella vez que habían torturado a Mary Macdonald y que la habían dejado muy asustada. En el fondo, le daba miedo lo que pudieran hacerle.

Ahora estaba con James, no entendía en que momento el azabache comenzó a ganarse terreno en su corazón y finalmente terminó aceptando salir con él, le había demostrado lo mucho que había madurado y que en verdad la amaba. _Y ella le amaba_.  
Pero sabía que su estatus seguía causando problemas, aunque al joven Potter no le importaba, la verdad es que ahora era considerado como un traidor a la sangre por aquellas familias ricas y poderosas del mundo mágico, eso la hacía sentir un poco culpable, pues ahora muchos lo rechazaban.

 _Hogsmeade estaba como siempre abarrotado de estudiantes de Hogwarts. Era un día soleado y cálido cuando por fin pudieron salir del castillo a descansar.  
_ _Un azabache y una pelirroja paseaban agarrados de la mano por la calle principal, era la primera cita que tenían juntos como pareja, ambos estaban felices aunque nerviosos y con miedo de echar las cosas a perder.  
_ _A la ojiverde no se le escapaba como todos los miraban y murmuraban donde pasaban, ella entendía, era normal pues en ese castillo era imposible pasar desapercibido, todos hablaban acerca de lo que hacías. Más considerando que estaba saliendo con un merodeador y que siempre sería noticia. Así que trató de no darle importancia a la atención extrema que estaba recibiendo. Hasta que alcanzó a oír algo de lo que decían unas chicas que estaban cerca de ellos.  
_ _-Te dije que Potter estaba saliendo con Evans- dijo la rubia.  
_ _-Ya, te creo porque lo veo. De verdad no pensé que sucediera, he oído que todas las familias de sangre pura ya lo han borrado de su lista de amigos… Ninguno de ellos quiere estar cerca ni de él ni de su familia- le respondió la morena que le sacaba unos cuantos centímetros a su amiga.  
_ _-Si, también escuché que la familia Potter ha tenido algunos problemas últimamente. Ya los han tachado a todos como traidores a la sangre y ahora muchos están intentando quitarles su fortuna, incluso hay quiénes han considerado buscar una orden para expulsarlos de Godric's Hallow…-  
_ _La chica no pudo evitar sentirse mal, por su culpa su novio y su familia habían sido rechazados por toda la sociedad mágica influyente. Él por estar con ella y su familia por permitirlo._

James no la discriminaba por su sangre, ni se preocupaba por ello, estaba muy segura que él ni siquiera creía que existiera algo como la pureza de sangre. Y en eso se parecían. Ninguno de ellos pensaba que el hecho de nacer en una familia sangre pura, mestiza o de muggles te hiciera mejor o peor mago, simplemente eras uno y ya, ni tus habilidades ni tu inteligencia dependían de tu familia, dinero, belleza o riqueza. Simplemente era algo con lo que nacías.

Pero eso no le evitaba el pensar que, no todos tenían las mismas convicciones que ellos y que seguramente, continuaría siendo atacada por su sangre durante mucho tiempo más.  
Y se prometió a sí misma, que recibiría cada ataque con orgullo y jamás despreciaría su origen.

Se limpió las últimas lágrimas que habían escapado junto con sus recuerdos, tomó su baúl y salió, dispuesta a luchar por una vida mejor.

* * *

Antes que nada, hola, gusto saludarlos c:  
No tengo ni idea de donde ha salido esto, sólo sé que siempre he amado a Lily Evans con todo mi ser (y cómo no hacerlo, es pelirroja :3).  
El caso es que esta historia absurda ha decidido ir a participar a un reto, que no va a ganar, pero le gusta la mala vida xD  
Quizá algún día escriba una versión 2.0 de esta, me he quedado con ganas de hacerla diferente, pero el límite de palabras me duele así que me voy a lo seguro para no arriesgarme porque luego me voy de largo..  
Bueno, sin más qué decir, espero que le hayan encontrado el gusto a esta cosa extraña y que lo hayan disfrutado aunque sea un poquito. Si fue así, espero que me dejen un pequeño review sobre qué les pareció la historia, porque apenas estoy comenzando en esto y unas buenas críticas nunca vienen mal n.n

Saludos y besos 3


End file.
